


Two Young Sisters

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family time, Fluff, Food Sharing, M/M, adorable sisters, cute brothers, hand holding, light kisses, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaori Takao, Takao's younger sister and  Sayuri Midorima, Midorima younger sister. Both girls can sense how their brother feels for the other one. When their brothers have to babysit them, they plan on getting them to confess their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Young Sisters

Two young girls sat on the park bench, one girl had long dark black hair that was tied into a side pony with a pleat. The other girl had bright green hair which was tied into little bunches. The five year old girls watched their older brothers play basketball against each other. Both their parents were out of town and was up to the older brothers to look after them, so the brothers decided to team up and look after their sisters together. Luckily, the two girls were as close as their brothers were. They instantly hit it off when they met at pre-school and had fun being with each other.

The girl with the long green hair was in a red sundress that reached her knees and white knee high socks. She had a little purple backpack on her back. While the girl with the raven hair had a blue sailor outfit with a red backpack. Their brothers had to help them pick out their outfit but allowed the girls to get dressed themselves. They hadn’t dressed them since they were four years old. They liked to be independent and their parents loved to agree with their daughters. 

“Shin-chan,” cried his younger sister as she ran up to him. The older male turned round to see his younger sister running up to him with her arms wide open. The male kneeled down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. The girl with the dark hair, happily walked over to her brother and stood beside him, grabbing his trouser leg.

“What is Sayuri?” The older brother was Midorima Shintarou who secretly adored his younger sister. The only male who knew of their strong bond was Takao Kazunari who also had a special bond with own sister, Kaori Takao. 

“I’m hung-wee,” she whined into his shoulder. Her nickname for older brother, was the reason Takao constantly teased him with the cute nickname. The green haired male didn’t care anymore as long Takao was not making fun of Sayuri’s name for her older brother then he didn’t mind. 

“You hungry as well, Kaori?” She reached her hands for her brother to pick her up. The raven haired girl allowed her brother to scoop her into his arms and rest her on his hip. The reserved male adored how his partner looked with his younger sister. It was the only time the male wasn’t joking around when it came to his younger sister.

“Hung-wee!” She cheered. The two males looked to each other, quickly deciding where they would want to go. With their teamwork, they were able to communicate without speaking to the other person at all. In a simple glance, they males decided that they wanted to head to Maji burger as it was close and cheap. Takao placed his sister back on the ground and held her small hand as they headed to the restaurant. Sayuri, took her brother’s hand and pulled him to the restaurant. She didn’t get many fast food treats as they wanted her to grow up healthy. Kaori, on the other had many treats but she still was still healthy.

When the group entered the restaurant, they lead the girls into a booth where they stripped of their jackets and placed them beside them. Takao slid in the booth right next to his sister who was sitting at the window seat.. She was facing Sayuri who had a seat free for her brother. The green haired male was getting in their orders. There was no need to ask Takao want he wanted they frequently visited the lot although he only ordered a diet coke. It was briefly mentioned what his sister liked in a conversation.

Kaori was playing with Takao’s bright orange phone on one of his apps that he had downloaded. Sayuri, watched as the cars passed outside the window of the restaurant. She was not allowed Midorima’s phone as she had changed a few settings which caused Midorima to go in a huff and vow never to give his sister his phone again. She didn’t mind as she liked her books a little better than a stupid phone. Takao was unsure how to talk to the little girl as they hadn’t spent any time alone together.

“Are you ‘n’ Shin-chan in wuv?” Sayuri asked as she continued to stare out the window. In the reflection she saw the male jump and blush a little bit. “Brother wouldn’t tell me,” she turned round to look at the blushing male. The cheery male was finding it hard to find the words to say to the young girl. 

“We are just friends. We are only partners in basketball,” both girls nodded but they didn’t agree with what he was saying at all. 

“He says that but brother sulks thinking about your bro-der,” Takao blushed and began to stutter even more. His own sister was betraying him. “Oh, Shin-chan. Why won’t you get how I feel,” the girls began laugh at Kaori’s mocking of her older brother. 

"Kaori! Hush!"

“Shin-chan the same. He is always sulking around de house. He gets so happy when Taka-chan phones,” the girls gossiped to each other. Takao was interested in the little conversation, it was like he had little spy on the inside. 

“Oh, look Shin-chan is back,” he cheered happily before his sister said anything embarrassing. The male slipped into the booth beside his sister and handed the girls both a little box then the biggest child his large burger. Midorima only had the healthiest a bag of carrot sticks. He wasn’t a major fan of greasy foods in places like this. Both brothers ripped apart their sisters burger into tiny pieces for the young girls to eat. Sayuri was happily digging into her simple cheese burger while Kaori ate a double cheeseburger. She was ravishing the food down while he stroked the back of her head: it was so soft. "Sayuri, slow down. Don't want you to choke," Takao spoke to the young girl. Sayuri slowed down and chewed then swallowed before taking another bite. 

"Thanks, Takao,” He placed his carrots on the table and allowed his sister to eat them as well. He wanted her to have a healthy diet even though she was eating a burger.

“Here you eat my burg-rrr,” Sayuri shoved a ripped up piece into her brother's face. “You eat as well,” Midorima took a nibble of the burger. It was alright, he had tasted better burgers before. Midorima glanced to Takao who was pouting as Midorima stole a bite from his sister.

“What?” Midorima asked the upset male. The sisters looked between the two males as they stared into each other’s eyes. Sayuri leaned across the table to whisper to Kaori. 

“Jelwous?” Sayuri asked her friend as they glanced at their brothers. 

“Totwally. Now, they will try and figure their feewings,” both girls high-fived and went back to eating their delicious lunch. 

“She will get angry if I don’t take her food. She is sharing her food. That’s a good thing,” Takao was still pouting but Midorima just ignored him. Kaori handed a bit of her burger to her brother so he could have a taste. While he was not looking Midorima stole a fry from Takao’s box. The raven haired male slyly smiled as his partner had done what he wanted. The young little sisters giggled at how sweet their older brothers were being together.

After they finished eating, the girls played with the little plastic toys they got with their meal. Midorima didn’t let them play with them until they ate everything. They were little gel animal creatures. Sayuri had gotten a little frog as her beloved brother had asked for that especially and Kaori had received a small hawk by Midorima's request. The girls cheered with delight as they ripped open the plastic bags.Takao stared in wonder how thoughtful he was being to the little girls. Even went to so much trouble to get them a toy that they liked. They didn’t do anything at all but in the mind of a five year old they could do everything possible. Sayuri bounced the frog from one position to another position. Midorima laughed and watched she played. Takao on the other hand grabbed the hawk and made it soar through the air the perch on her shoulder. The young raven girl giggled and copied her brother’s action.

“Shin-chan, I need the toilet,” Midorima sighed as it was awkward taking her into the boys toilets. The green haired male grabbed her hand and lead her to the boys bathroom despite it being awkward as Midorima was not allowed in the girls bathroom. She stuck close to his side at they entered the room. Luckily, there was a free stall and she could go in there. To the young girl, the place didn’t smell all too pleasant. There was something dying in the back but to Midorima it just smelt of a boys bathroom. Midorima stood outside the stall with the door unlocked in case there was an emergency. A few stares looked his way as he was just standing there in the bathroom.

Takao was still finishing his drink while the other two were at the toilet. His younger sister was still letting the hawk fly. Her blue eyes focused on the bird as he performed a loop in the air. Her eyes were much brighter than her brothers but when Takao was younger he had the same shade of eye colour. 

“Brother, are you w-eally just fw-ends?” Takao was still sipping on his full sugared drink as she asked. He nodded while the straw still hanging in his mouth. 

“We are just friends. Let it go, please,” the young girl slid closer to her brother and wrapped her arms around his arm. Takao pulled his sister onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her little waist. His chin rested on top of her lovely head. “So, did you enjoy your burger?”

“I wish you are more than fw-ends. He tw-eats you wight,” Takao kissed her hair and took another sip of his drink. “I wanna pway at the park,” the males hadn’t really decided what they were going to do after lunch. 

“Takao what do you want to do now?” Midorima asked as he walked back towards the table. Sayuri ran up to the pair and sat in her spot while Takao hugged his sister. 

“Park!” The girls said in unison. The males looked to each other and nodded. The girls jumped of the seat and rushed to the door. The males checked that they had everything before they walked out the door. They witnessed as the girls giggling amongst themselves.

The girls both took their brother’s hands as they walked down the street. The girls were on the outside with the boys in the middle, walking next to each other. The young girls swung their arms as they happily skipped beside their role models. Slyly, they pushed the two males closer into each other. Large hands kept bumping past each other.

“Come on, wink the chain. Hold hands!” the males knew instantly that it was a set up. Their hands clasped each other as they walked down the street. The sisters silently cheered as they had got their plan was effective. It wasn’t like they had not held hands before. During practice sometimes, they would help each other of the bench if the other one got tired. Instinctively, they had twisted their fingers until their fingers were interlocked. Both males could feel the warmth and sweat from the other. They had received strange glances from strangers they passed but no one was really caring. For some reason, it felt so normal just to feel the other person so close. 

When they got to the park, the girls released their brothers hand and rushed straight for the swings. On the hand, Takao nor Midorima didn't release each other's hand as they headed to the bench. It was only until they sat down they realised what they were doing but still they didn't want to pull apart. Midorima placed their clasped hands on his lap as he slid in closer to the smaller male.

"I never knew that you were such a good brother, Shin-chan," Takao gently teased as he leaned his head on the quiet male’s shoulder. Takao's hands rubbed the unbandaged hand. Midorima never let his eyes of his sister or Kaori. Right now, the girls were having a competition to see who could swing the highest. Midorima was ready to step in if any of them got hurt. He had some first aid training with his father that he got a certificate for it. 

"I never knew you were good with your little sister. She absolutely adores you," they watched as the young girls stopped swinging on the swings and ran to the slide. They ran up some steps just to slid to down back down again. No one knew where they got their excessive amount of energy. 

On the floor was many wooden chips rather than Tarmac. The males loved the warmth they were sharing in the simple hand holding. Sayuri was jumping from landing to landing on the different level on the climbing frame. Unfortunately, she had missed a step and fell flat on her face. Midorima quickly released Takao's hand and hurried over to his younger sister. “Sayuri!” He yelled as he ran over with Takao straight behind him. She began to wail as she sat on her knees. The green haired male sat in front of her and examined her little injuries. She had scraped her hands and a grazed the side of her face. He gently kissed her hands then her cheek. Takao lingered behind him with Kaori hiding behind him. She didn’t like seeing her friend so upset. Her tears still didn’t ease up so Midorima picked her up and held her close to his body. She grabbed onto his shirt and wailed into the shirt. The tears soaking into his shirt. Out of habit, he began to bounce her up a down to calm her down. It eased the crying softly. “It’s okay. You just got a little fright, that’s all. Brother’s here,” Takao loved how he his icy exterior melted when he was with his sister. Admittedly, he felt a little jealous that he was so close with his sister and not with him. "I'm going to take her home," Takao walked over to his friend and kissed the young girl’s hair. The raven haired picked up his sister as she was exhausted from playing far too much. She wrapped her little legs around his hips. Her little head resting on his shoulder.

"I'll call you later," Takao winked to him and stood on his tip of his toes as he pecked Midorima's cheek. "Maybe next time that will be lead into something more," the green haired male blushed as the lips grazed his cheek. 

Midorima held her head as he began to walk back to his house. He was so happy that he and Takao were dating. When he next saw him, he was just going to bite the bullet and officially ask him out. He always wanted to be more than friends. Sayuri and Kaori could both sense their feelings and helped them out a little bit. She was the best wingman anyone could ask for. The crying had ceased, right now she was fast asleep on his shoulder. She was so cute that he couldn't help but dote on her. The green haired male was happy to show that side of him to his crush. In return, he could see a side of Takao that no one else saw. A slight smirk formed across his face thinking about how he was the only one who could see such a sweet side to Takao. It was something he wanted to last.

**Author's Note:**

> I love thinking how Midorima would act with his younger sister. My mind just runs wild. I just found out that Takao has a younger sister after research for another story. Hence the creation for this story. I hope you liked the sweet brother Midorima.


End file.
